Cursed Lips
by Sweetlycute
Summary: The summary doesn't fit so it's inside and on my main page. Rating is HIGHLY subject to chage as the story progresses *WARNING!* This story may take a turn for the worst as it continues. I will say when things start heading to crazy town in the Author notes at the beginning, but if you hate yanderes, I suggest that you don't read as it will lead to that.


Those stupid lips. If it weren't for that kiss he gave me I wouldn't be this crazy, psycho beast I am now. Every time I see, smell, or feel his hands on me, I can't control myself. Even when I hear or think about- Hehe, where's my baby at? He needs to be here with me. Not where any nasty boyfriend stealers could be lurking, but at my side like the good boy I know he is. Hehehe, I need to go find my love. Bye-bye!

* * *

Prologue-

On a bright, sunny morning, where the weather wasn't too hot or too cold, two young men were in a room, chatting. The first male is quite tall-though he was sitting in a chair. His face consisted of brown eyes with a widespread of the Pacific, kissable lips that hold a bodacious smile, and a large button nose to complete the look. The only piece that makes him irresistible is that floppy dirty blonde hair sitting upon his head all mop-like.

His friend, whom was sitting upon a bed, had a look that could make a girl cry for his attention. A cool-collected expression adore his features of bright blue eyes, calm lips and a round nose. His hair is brown, choppy and slightly slicked. He also was roughly the same height as blue eyes. Though not the cutest of the two, he was the smartest.

Their day was peaceful like any other, that is until brown eyes wanted to act stupid.

"Hey man."

"Yeah. What's up Dame?" blue eyes boredly asked.

"Well...you know how girls at school hate us?" Dame worded carefully.

"Yeah and how all the ugly brainiacs get them everyday. No need to take me back to the worst social life ever," blue eyes retorted- chucking a softball to Dame. He then got up, expressing, "C'mon man. You and I both know there's no way to change that."

Dame felt anger course through his veins at the truth for him and his friend, but that didn't stop him. Once he calmed down, He followed blue eyes to the kitchen and continued, "Look Ray, I was thinking. What if there was a way to…I don't know...show how...misjudged we are." Ray didn't see where this was leading, but Dame kept going, "I mean, what if magic existed and we could, maybe, show these girls what they're missing. Think about it, we're a full package of brains and brawns, yet and still, no girl looks us right in the eyes."

"Damien, I know where you're going with, but I think there's another way to do that." Ray said as a sly grin crept onto his face. "Come on." he said, walking towards the door.

"To the basement?" Damien quizzed happily.

"To the basement." Ray replied in the same tone. With that, both young men trekked off to the door behind them.

Upon entering, the two were surrounded by lab equipment. Not just any random kit- oh no, these boys were engulfed in billions worth of technology. No, not a fancy-pantsy lab with giant computers and the like. But a modern one containing beakers, scales, and such. The boys then came up to a bench with two stool opposite of each other.

Just as the two were sitting down, Damien reached into a drawer and pulled out a book. He then blew some dust off before handing it over to Ray, who read, "'The Truth Behind Love.' What kind of title is this?" he scorched to Damien.

Though lost in a sea of confusion, Damien rebutted,"Look,I know the title's bad,but look inside. Besides, weren't you the one to tell me not to judge a book by it's cover?"

"Fine, I'll read the thing." Ray said, beaten by his own words. He then opened the book to a marked page and read,mumbling, "To get one to feel for you, one must blah blah blah." He then read louder,"Follow these instructions to make the need potion-"

Stopping at the utter nonsense, he bellowed out," Dude! What is this?! I was saying let's put on a little display for them! Ya' know, like a firework show or something,not some mystical book that gives no hope whatsoever!"

Damien only rolled his eyes and continued,"Look, I know it's stupid, but let's try stupidity before we act all brainiac-like." Damien was now pleading, praying to get his way.

Ray, on the other, wasn't falling for it. At least, that was before he himself took the idea under consideration. Damien noticed this and kept the pleads going. The deeper in thought Ray was, the closer he was to saying, "Fine."

"Yes!" Damien shouted, arms raised, excitedly. Just as Ray was about to look for the ingredients, Damien pulled out two cups of pre-made bottles.

"Dude!" Ray shouted upon sudden realization, "When did you make those?!"

"The…. same. Time. I. Found the book." Damien replied nervously. Ray only glared to this information. "Okay, I get it, but it says to let it sit for two days, which happens to be the same amount of time I found the book. Plus, knowing you, your patience is thin when dealing with the illogical."

Ray chuckled to this, "So my good friend has a brain after all." He then faced the cups werily. "Well," Ray said reaching for a cup, "bottoms up."

Damien laughed lightly and followed suit, "Bottoms up."

Both boys nervously looked at their cups. Ray's cup was at first white, but as soon as he made eye contact, the content turned to a sea green color. The same happened to Damien, but instead of sea green, he had a mixture of blue and red violet. Though skeptical after seeing the change, both boys chugged the liquid down. Once done, the two boys stared blankly at one another.

This lasted for five minutes. Ray was the first to come back, asking, "So, um, what's next?"

Damien shook his head to Ray's voice, replying, "Um. Kiss a girl." Ray looked at him confused, but let him continue, "It can be by accident, unintentional, or on purpose, but they all have the same results."

"Okay then, but not-"

"NO! man, that'd just be creepy." Damien shouted in disgust. "It doesn't work on family so don't sweat. Nor will it work if a girl kisses you." he explained.

"All right then." Ray spoke softly, taking in the words of his friend. "I'll see you later I guess." he ended, heading up the stairs home.

"Get home safe man." Damien told him as he walked away.

* * *

8 MONTHS LATER

"Dude, this was a horrible idea." Damien said, putting pressure against the door.

"Damey-baby. Why won't you come out?" someone whined from the other side.

"It was your idea Sherlock!" Ray yelled at Damien. "I knew this was a bad idea from the start!"

"Ray Bear. I know you're in there." another cooed outside the door. The two cringed at the name.

"These girls are crazy!" Damien shouted out of nowhere. All of a sudden, an idea popped into his head. "Hey, why don't we burn the book! Maybe that'll end this curse-" Damien started.

"And prevent this from happening again!" Ray finished.

With this in mind, Ray started a controlled fire while Damien grabbed random objects near him to hold the fort down. Once the fire was set, Damien grabbed the book out of his backpack and tossed it in the flames.

* * *

30 Years Later- September 2016

A young blonde male is walking down the halls of his school. As he entered the library, he ventures through the alleys in search of a book for class. During his trek, he found a dingy book between two fantasy novels. Reaching out for it, he reads the title, Cursed Lips. The title looked to be covering something underneath it, but the wording was incomprehensible. Once he opened it, he read a couple of words inside. Skimming through the rest, the blonde decided to check out this book.

When the young male approached the front desk, he said, "Excuse me" catching the librarian's attention. "I would like to check this out please." His voice was deep, but held a velvet-ness to it.

The lady at the front desk took it in her hand, examined the book and gave it back to the boy. Seeing the confusion on his face, she lightly chuckled and explained, "This isn't a book of the school. I believe someone left it here on accident, but never reclaimed it. It's been here for a while and no one's come to claim it so we're giving it to the next person. Lucky you huh?"

The blonde smiled at the news. He thanked her and left. Upon exiting, a janitor took notice of the book in hand. The janitor slyly left the area, pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Dame. Dame. Code 86. Code 86!"

"You're kidding right?" Damien replied, but it didn't come from the handheld device, it was behind him. The janitor turned to face his companion- not at all fazed from sudden appearance- and spoke, "Yeah and there's a high chance he opened it, too."

Once the words left him, realization followed. "Ray, you know what this means."

"Yeah."

 **"FUCK!"**


End file.
